


Fireworks

by twinkcastiel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Boys Kissing, Cheesy, Cherry Festival, Crying, Cuties, Fireworks, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Reunions, Short & Sweet, Swearing, levi has a potty mouth oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkcastiel/pseuds/twinkcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi see each other at a firework show for the first time in 2000 years. Reincarnation AU. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> I totally over dramatized the fireworks I know haha. I cried while writing this so enjoy I guess.

When the first firework burst in the night sky Levi was enthralled. The colors bloomed before the sound over the bay and Levi's steps slowed, his shoes scraped on the sidewalk as he turned to face the fireworks directly. It really was beautiful, the lights almost blinding, the booms reverberating in his chest. Levi hadn't really noticed he'd stopped moving until something crashed into him- hard.

"Oi, shithead!" Levi screeched in surprise, barely catching himself on the peeling rail. He was ready to fuck someone's shit. He turned his head, silky strands of black hair falling into his eyes, searching for the offender. Immediately Levi's sights fell upon a tall boy with huge blue eyes that looked so familiar-reminded him of home.. He was completely engrossed in the fireworks, Levi could see the lights bursting in his glassy eyes and Levi was frozen. He was as beautiful as Levi remembered- even more so in those skinny jeans. The boy, his _Eren_ was alive and here and _my god I found him_ , was all Levi could think. He was tall and tan, his shaggy brown hair was tussled, and his ever-so pink lips were popped open in awe of the explosions. Levi didn't give a shit about those anymore, about the lady asking if he was alright, about the people in his way.. nothing would keep him from Eren- never again. Levi shoved people out of the way, eyes never leaving Eren's face. He was in reach, a step away, his fingers curled around the sleeve of Eren's jacket. Eren broke out of his trance at the feeling on his sleeve, his eyes met that of melted silver shiny with tears.. _could it be?_ Levi brought a shaky hand up to Eren's tan cheek and let a tear slip down his cheek.

" _Eren.."_ He breathed quietly. The Fireworks continued behind them over the water, with lights and big booms reminiscent of cannons long ago.

"Levi?" His eyes widened further as Levi threw his arms over Eren's shoulders. "Levi!" He choked out with a sob. His arms immediately winding tight around Levi's waist lifting the smaller man easily. He let out a loud laugh, almost hysterical with tears leaking out of his eyes. His Levi found him! He was happy, _so happy,_ he felt as if his chest might burst like a firework.

"Levi you found me." He whispered into Levi's shoulder.

"I told you I would, you absolute fuck, I told you!" Levi cried out, pulling back to look Eren in the eye. His feet still dangled above the ground, and people were beginning to stare but none of it mattered, not when he was _here._ His eyes frantically traced Eren's face, memorizing it in case he really was dreaming. He wound his fingers into Eren's soft locks and frantically pulled their mouths together. It was sloppy and off-center, and almost painful but they were just trying to get as close to the other as possible. It was a mix of salty tears and repressed smiles, and it was _perfect._ Eren's legs were weak and he slowly sank onto the dirty concrete, Levi's legs curled around his waist and he buried his head into Eren's neck.

"I love you, asshole, I fucking love you so much. You fucking _died_ before I could.." Levi broke off with a sob.

"Its okay, baby, I knew you loved me- I knew." He stroked Levi's silky hair in comfort, "And I love you, Levi, I always did."

And they stayed like that, clutching each other for dear life while the fireworks continued exploding, people continued to rush past giving strange looks, but Levi had his Eren now and like hell he was gonna let go now. As Levi sat listening to Eren's heartbeat, tracing patterns into his throat, he whispered nothings to Eren as they sat, together, at last.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always nice... :)


End file.
